ship to wreck
by Perksofnotbeing
Summary: AU where Costia doesn't get killed by the Ice nation but Lexa still meets Clarke, and then things get a little complicated.
1. Chapter 1

I realize that Lexa and Costia would be speaking solely trigedasleng, but for the sake of simplicity in understanding, they'll mostly be speaking English. I also loosely follow the story starting mid season 2 but only loosely. Mostly an introduction chapter of a major character. tell me what you guys think and if you'd be interested in the story developing. thanks.

disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 1**

Lexa sits on the floor at the foot of her bed. Legs crossed and eyes closed. No war paint or armor. she's slowing her breathing, looking to clear her mind in search of answers from past commanders. Although the coalition between the 12 clans is strong, there is still the mountain men to deal with and now, also the sky people. she's been having dreams that almost feel like warnings. She just wishes she understood them better.

There's a soft knock on the door and Lexa's face slowly breaks into a smirk. The commander had come to recognize even the way she knocks. Costia.

"Enter." She keeps her place on the floor, keeping her composed look of indifference in front of her guards.

The guards open the door and Costia nods at the them in gratitude as she walks in and they close the door behind her.

Lexa looks up at her, noticing she looks very unchanged since the last time she saw her. It's been maybe 2 full moons. Registering the only change in her seems to be her hair. Her short, shoulder length hair has grown ever so slightly. the dark colored curls frame her tan skin so beautifully. Her clothes are modest and even tell a tale of long travel, but not even that can hide her beauty.

Lexa starts to stand from the floor.

"Commander." Costia says with a slight smile of her own, then puts her hands behind her back, half mimicking Lexa's usual stance. The hazel color in her eyes looks gently on to Lexa as she approaches.

"It's good to see you." Lexa says, wrapping one arm around her, bringing one of her hands from behind her and to her lips.

Costia's face breaks into a full smile now. She traces Lexa's cheek tenderly with her finger while she watches her speak.

"I assume there's good reason behind why I've missed your presence for so long."

Costia nods and closes the space between their faces, placing a long soft kiss on Lexa's lips. She pulls back slightly after a few seconds, but remains close enough to feel Lexa's breath on her lips.

"Many things to learn when it concerns becoming a better healer, heda."

She smiles again.

Lexa is the one to close the space between them this time. She runs her fingers in Costia's hair with one hand and uses the other to pull her against her by the small of her back.

"After Azgeda's threats, I worry for you." Lexa's lips are close to Costia's as she speaks these words.

Costia grabs at Lexa's shirt by the collar as Lexa starts placing kisses down her neck, while continuing to talk into her skin. "I know the coalition seems strong but I still fear for your safety."

Just then, there's a knock on the door. More Urgent than Costia's knock had been.

Lexa closes her eyes in resignation, sighs deeply, and takes a step away from Costia. The girl gives the commander an understanding nod.

Lexa clears her throats "enter." She says, putting her hands behind her back in her usual stance, which makes Costia smile to herself.

Titus walks in

"Commander," he bows his head as he says this, then looks to Costia and back to Lexa.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"On with it, what is the trouble?" Lexa says short and serious.

"It's the sky people, heda." he announces.

" 300 of our warriors are dead. Some type of fire. I'm afraid we underestimated the sky people."

Lexa's face tightens at this in surprise.

"What of Anya?" she keeps her tone steady.

"Forgive me commander, I don't know much of that." Titus looks down, then continues, "We do have two of their leaders. They're in shackles. Perhaps they know. They speak of wanting a truce."

Lexa looks at Costia who's making her presence almost unnoticeable. She's good at this. Their eyes meet for a moment, Lexa reads worry within them.

"Take me to them." She says to Titus and nods at Costia as she follows Him out.

The girl remains standing in the room as the guards close the doors behind Titus and Lexa. She walks towards the bed and and sits, running her fingers through the fur covers.

something on the bed catches Costia's eye. A closed book sitting next to one of the pillows on the head of bed. She takes it and immediately recognizes the beat up cover. It was a book she had left with Lexa on one of the last times she had been in her bed.

 _"from what I understood from this book," she had started as they both laid naked underneath furs. "there's a place called Jupiter, a planet if you may," She held the book in her hands as she told Lexa this, her eyes were tired but attentive._

 _The candles flickered of Lexa's face and she had to pause for a moment to keep her composure at the sight. Lexa's eyes looked on, puzzled, waiting for her to finish her thoughts. "in Jupiter, time moves slower." She said running her fingers down Lexa's chest and then her stomach gingerly._  
 _"when we lay here like this, I wish we were in Jupiter."_  
 _Lexa allows herself a full smile at this and reaches over to kiss Costia's lips._


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter. next chapter will be much longer.  
let me know what you guys think.  
thnkx

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dreams**

Lexa returns to her room after having used Jaha to send a very clear message to the sky people. She closes the door behind her and her eyes fall on the sleeping figure on her bed. Costia had stayed, she must have been weary from her travels back into Polis. The commander sits on a chair near the bed and watches her for a moment.

 _Costia dreams. She dreams of a woman named Florence. With her prominent wrinkles, the deepest ones residing on her forehead. Costia is very young, she stands on her tip toes looking over the counter where Florence Is mixing things into a big bowl. The woman voices the names of all the ingredients she uses, for Costia's sake. It's just her and Florence. No mother or father, no kin, just them. Then there's guards at the door summoning Florence.  
"you be good, and don't touch anything." with that Florence is gone and Costia stands alone in the empty house, and she feels afraid. She's so afraid Florence will never return, like her mother never did. _

Costia starts to stir in her sleep and Lexa approaches her and shakes her lightly.  
She awakes slightly startled, but not as startled as Lexa usually wakes from her dreams.  
Lexa smiles at the thought that perhaps Costia's dreams are still a safe place for her.

"I have to leave now," Lexa says looking down at a half asleep Costia. "but I'm glad you're back in Polis."

"Leave?" Costia sits up and Lexa notices a book she had been sleeping on top of.

Costia notices Lexa looking at the book and picks it up with a smile, "I was wondering what you were doing with this book, considering that you've read all there is to read here. You've also never shown particular interest in the planets, commander." The girl says the last word with a smirk in her voice, almost teasing.  
"Perhaps I should be paying more attention to things that live, and fall, from the sky." She tries to press her lips together to suppress a smile. Lexa looked for the book after Costia had mentioned Jupiter that one night.  
she clears her throat and speaks again "But yes, I am leaving, Indra is readying the horses now. We are moving our defenses close to Skikru's camp. They seem unpredictable and I want them contained, and away from our civilians and our city." She starts to put on her armor.

"I need an answer from their leader, but if they're smart they will leave and never return." She finishes.

Costia knew Lexa felt for the lost warriors. She knew how much she over thought her decisions, hoping she was doing what was best for her people. The commander felt the weight of so many lives on her shoulders, she felt it so much that it spilled into her dreams and would wake her up shaking.

Costia watches Lexa for a second, as she stares out the open doors of her balcony, most of her armor already on.

"well, hope all goes well. I will see you when you return."

With this, Costia heads for the door and leaves the preoccupied commander to get ready for her travels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 **"So you're the one who burnt 300 of my warriors alive?"**

 _Their first meet was filled with anger. Lexa wanted her warrior's deaths to be paid with blood, but didn't want more of her people's lives to be sacrificed, so she compromised to having the sky people go back to where they fell from to never return. She was, however, also ready for a war. the commander wasn't surprised often, But Clarke proved to be surprising._

 _she wasn't expecting the help Clarke offered. She didn't believe her when she said she could turn reapers back into men, but she did.  
then she surprised her again,when she took Finn's life before the grounders could. She saw the strength it took to dig that knife into the boy, and know she'd live haunted with that demon, for the rest of her days. _

_In the end, if working with Skikru was what would help free her people from mount weather, then she would do it._

 _The battle against the mountain men was to come, the grounders and sky people alike just waited on Bellamy's signal. She had given Bellamy one more day, after that she would charge the mountain men, with or without his help._

Lexa rested in her tent, war paint still on, all her armor off for the night.

it was late into the night, she laid her head on a pillow and skimmed through a book. Her thoughts, however, were filled with worry for the battle that was to come.

She heard foot steps approaching and then Clarke was in her tent.  
"Lexa."she seemed agitated.  
the commander set down her book and sat up on her bed, waving off the guards that had followed Clarke inside.  
"klark, you seem troubled."  
Clarke stood awkwardly, wondering why she had ended up in Lexa's tent to begin with.  
"yeah, I am… it's just, I have gone over our plan repeatedly in my mind and ... what If this doesn't go well… so many lives depend on us, on our decisions." Clarke still wasn't sure what she expected from the girl, bringing her her troubled thoughts. Perhaps it was the thought that as commander, she would understand the heavy burden of being leader. the constant need to keep it together in front of everyone else,and internalizing all the worry.  
The commander was up now, her hands resting behind her back and as she approached Clarke.  
"disha ste wor, klark. Nothing is for certain, you cannot guarantee anyone will see the light of tomorrow. Don't put everyone's lives on your shoulders."  
Lexa was repeating the words she had often told herself, words that had been spoken to her by Costia.

Clarke was silent for a moment.

"klark," Lexa broke the silence, standing just a few feet away from her now.  
Clarke noticed how much smaller the girl seemed without her armor.

"is that all that is troubling you?"  
"what else would be bothering me?" Clarke's face got stoic at this.  
Lexa tilted her head to the side slightly, as if considering if Clarke really lacked an answer to that question.  
"Finn," the commander said, "you belonged to each-other."  
Clarke took a deep breath, and swallowed at the mentioning of his name.  
"I prefer not talking about Finn with the person responsible for his death." The words were heavy, but there wasn't as much anger as Clarke had intended. As much as she wished to hate Lexa for what she made her do to Finn, she understood her reasons.  
"Finn, was the one responsible for his death." there was anger in the commander's voice.

Lexa waited, she thought perhaps Clarke would leave, but she didn't, so she continued.  
"I am sorry for your lost." Lexa's eyes got soft at this, a sight that Clarke had never seen. if it wasn't for the war paint, Clarke could almost see Lexa as she might have been before taking the heavy roll of commander.

Lexa shouldn't be apologizing, Finn had murdered civilians, children and women, he certainly deserved to die. But she wasn't apologizing for his death, she was apologizing for the pain it caused Clarke. She thought about what the girl had said, " _he did it for me",_ and for a moment, standing there, her piercing eyes on hers, she understood the devotion that might have driven Finn to commit such crimes. She thought of Costia for a moment, but for some reason, standing there with Clarke made it hard to think of anyone but her. Her presence was so demanding of attention, she had never met anyone quite like Clarke.

"thank you." It was a barely audible whisper.  
neither of them said anything for a moment. They stared on, into each-other. Clarke enjoying the slight vulnerability coming from Lexa.

Clarke was the one to break the silence this time.  
"Reshop, Lexa."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that the last chapter was kind of slow. I didn't want to tell you guys things about Clarke and Lexa that you already knew. Anyway, hope you guys like this one.

Chapter 4  
The next day

Lexa and two of her guards made their way towards camp Jaha. The Afternoon was cold, the warriors were ready. The sky people told the commander she'd find Clarke right outside the camp, in the woods, training.

Clarke stood about 50 feet from a drawn on red x on a tree. She was in shooting position, the butt of the gun to her shoulder and her finger hovering over the trigger. The commander told her men to hold back and wait for Clarke to shoot, to avoid accidents.  
Clarke shot 5 rounds, all landing right in the middle of the x, then pointed the gun towards the ground.

Lexa approached her, ordering her guards to fall behind, despite their protestations.  
"you're alone," Lexa started as soon as she was close enough for Clarke to hear her.  
Clarke looked at Lexa, her gun still in hand, surprised that the commander had left her warriors a distance behind.

"you're the leader of your people, you should always have somebody with you."  
Clarke smirked at Lexa. "well, are you going to try to kill me, commander?"  
Clarke turned away, returning to shooting position. She shot a couple more time, at a further target that Lexa hadn't noticed before.

"besides," Clarke said, "you're being awfully trusting, leaving your guards behind, considering I have a loaded weapon."  
"you wouldn't shoot me,"  
Clarke noticed the slight amusement in Lexa's eyes. "you're too smart."

Clarke pointed the gun down and looked back to Lexa.  
"you're a good shot." The commander said looking at the targets.  
"I assume you're here to tell me we're moving forward without Bellamy, so I better be."  
Lexa nodded, "we move at night fall".  
Clarke went back to shooting position, without looking up from the scope of her riffle. "I'll let my people know."

The night came quickly and the sounds of war horns echoed through the grounder and Jaha camp.  
Clarke rode on a horse next to the commander, they were at the lead.  
"Maybe, after this is over, you can come back to the capital with me."  
Clarke was stuck on the 'with me' part of that sentence.  
"Polis will change the way you think of us."

Lexa wasn't sure what she was asking of Clarke, all she knew was she wanted her to stay around.  
after their people were rescued there would be no reason for Clarke to be around.

"you already have." Clark responded, smiling at Lexa.

And she had, as ruthless and Lexa could be, she had shown Clarke how much more she, and her people, could be.

"I think perhaps I'd like that." Clarke finished.

They were making their way to the mountain through the deep woods. They were still a few miles away when the shooting started. A couple of grounder warriors fell to the ground, their horses running frightened.  
"ambush…" Clarke whispered to herself before yelling "IT'S AN AMBUSH!"  
the commander started to give an order but was shot down before she could.

"Lexa!" Clarke was off her horse and crouching over Lexa who had fallen off her horse brusquely.  
the grounder warriors were throwing spears into the trees where the mountain men were hiding, the sky guards were shooting.

Indra was next to Clarke in a moment.  
"Lexa, Lexa?" Clarke could see an arrow, and blood forming underneath Lexa's clothe, on her chest.

Indra was at her side in a moment.  
"she's unconscious, must have been the fall from the horse." Clarke yelled over the commotion. A barrier of guards had formed in front and around the commander.  
"it's an arrow!" realization washing over Clarke. "this wasn't the mountain men."  
"get her out of here." Indra yelled.  
a couple of sky guards stood behind Clarke, alternating between looking at her and shooting into the trees. They were looking for an order.  
"I can't leave my people,' Clarke started.  
"your people are my people while we are at battle, those were the commander's orders. I will get everyone out. Just get the commander to safety!"  
Clarke nodded at Indra, and picked an unconscious Lexa up.  
she looked to her men and yelled to follow the plan and to follow Indra.  
"I'll take her to my mom, she'll know what to do."  
"I will send one of my fastest riders to get our healer, let's hope the arrow isn't poisoned."  
with the help of a warrior, Clarke got Lexa on her horse, sitting behind her and holding her against he body, she rode off.

she slowed, when she felt a long enough distance away, to check Lexa's pulse, it was steady.  
"You're strong Lexa, we'll get you help." She whispered as she started riding again.

when she got to the gate that bordered the camp, people were surprised to see the unconscious commander riding in Clarke's arms.  
"I NEED ABBY! SOMEBODY GET MY MOM!"

with the help of some of the guards, Clarke got off her horse and carried Lexa in her arms.

"what happened?" Abby jogged up to them as Clarke brought her into the ark.  
they walked towards the make shift medical rooms.  
"there's an arrow, its close to her heart mom, it could be poisoned."  
Clarke's voice felt like it was about to crack, this was more than fear of the truce breaking, she cared for Lexa, she was terrified to lose her.

"okay, okay lay her down here."  
Abby ripped Lexa's shirt around the arrow, to get a better look.  
"she hit her head falling off the horse, I think that's why she's unconscious."  
Abby felt her head for injuries.  
"I don't know Clarke, I don't think she's unconscious from the fall, if so, she would be awake by now."  
Clarke whispered under her breath. "it's the poison."  
she frantically felt Lexa's neck for a pulse, it was weak but it was there.

"I'm not sure if I should remove the arrow, I don't know what kind of poison this could be."  
there were tears in Clarke's voice. she was looking down at Lexa, stroking her hair with her thumb.  
"Indra sent their fastest riders to get their healer, maybe she has an antidote, they should be back in a few hours."  
Clarke crouched down next to Lexa, she whispered putting her forehead against Lexa's.  
"come on Lexa, hold on... I need you."


	5. Chapter 5

in response to a question. This has both Clexa and CostiaxLexa in it. This is a story about Lexa as a person and her struggles not only as commander but as a young gay girl with a lot of feelings.

I know it's been a while, I tweaked up the last chapter so you guys have already read most of this. I really want to update for you guys but I've hit a bit of a wall. If anybody had any suggestions as to where you'd want the story to go please comment or message me.

Chapter 5

The guards found Costia on the outskirts of Polis, in the woods collecting supplies.  
She felt a sickness in her stomach as soon as she saw the guards approaching her. She knew it was Lexa, it had to be, for her to be needed in the middle of a war. One of the riders gave her his horse and she strode back towards the camp.  
the ride there was painfully long for her. She tried to console herself in the thoughts that the commander was strong enough to withstand anything.

When she arrived, she was immediately taken to the room where Abby and Clarke accompanied a still unconscious Lexa.  
Clarke sat next to her. Her hand in hers, her forehead resting on the girl's shoulder.  
"I'm Costia." Her eyes lingered a moment on the affectionate picture before her, as she rushed over. Clarke was on her feet, allowing the healer to get to Lexa.

She immediately started to look at the wound. She touched the blood around the arrow and smelled it.  
"I know what this is." She was searching in her bag.  
"this is grounder poison." She seemed to mostly be talking to herself.  
Clarke stood there, lost for words.  
"It's one of her own people." Clarke whispered.  
Costia touched the arrow and Lexa stirred and moaned, still not opening her eyes.  
Abby was at her side. "I'll hold her, you pull the arrow out."

As clarke watched them pull the arrow out, her thoughts shifted to the battle.  
She heard Lexa crying out in pain.  
she wanted to go back but she couldn't leave Lexa, she just couldn't.  
Costia pulled a couple of things out from her bag. She applied a paste that seemed to slow the bleeding and then poured a liquid over the wound.  
"Come on Lexa." Costia stroked Lexa hair, watching her for a response.  
Lexa stirred, still not opening her eyes. There was a whisper mumble.  
"cos—ti-a?" Was all she said.  
Costia smiled, a wave of relieve washing over her.  
"this is a good sign, she should be okay. She just needs rest."

Clarke finally sat at this, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
"I will update the guard—" Abby started but was interrupted by the sound of commotion coming from outside.  
both her and Clarke rushed outside, Costia staying behind to keep watch of the commander.

crossing the doors to the camp were a few grounder warriors and Indra. Trailing behind them were almost all the sky fighters.  
"Indra what-?" Clarke began to ask as she jogged up to them but was suddenly in awe at the sight of all her friends walking behind them.  
She ran towards them embracing jasper, then Bellamy. They were all there. the relief felt unreal. The healer telling her Lexa would be okay and finally having rescued her people.

"Bellamy gave the signal a few moments after you left," one of the warriors started "we shot down their people in the trees and once we got to the mountain, the plan went smoothly."

Clarke caught up Indra and the grounders on the commander's progress.

Then went back in the room where Costia sat with the commander.

She walked into a very groggy Lexa being kissed softly by Costia.  
"oh uh - sorry."  
Costia whipped a stray tear as she stood up and away from Lexa.  
"I have to go collect some more things for medicine,"  
Clarke nodded as Costia left.  
The commander's wound was now covered by some bandage and her eyes were open, although she seemed very out of it.  
Clarke pushed the compromising scene she walked in on out of her mind momentarily and approached Lexa, a small smile breaking on Lexa's face.  
"we did it Lexa, the plan worked. everyone is out."  
"I knew it would." Lexa said in a horse whisper.

There was a build up of tears in Clarke's chest that she had been supressing for so long and in that moment, looking down at Lexa, she finally allowed herself to cry.  
-

That evening all the rescued prisoners got the care they needed, sky people and grounders alike.  
that night everyone rested, including the commander, who stayed in the ark. The grounders remained in their camp, close to camp java. Costia stayed, to be near if the commander needed her.

The next night however, began the celebration.  
People all around camp Jaha laughed and drank.  
there was a calmness in the air that Clarke hadn't felt in a while.  
the air was crisp, and although at first, she had rejected jasper and Bellamy's offered drinks, she eventually caved and she now sat on a log, listening to war stories by the grounders that had joined the celebration.

Clarke watched Costia leaving the ark, after having checked on the commander and redressed her wound.  
she was making her way towards the doors of the camp, she was going to update Indra on the commander's progress.

A sky boy, standing amongst a group of boys, started cat calling her as she walked past.  
"hey, you're pretty cute," some slight slurring in his words.  
the commander was now strong enough to walk and was making her way out of the ark as well. her sword hung at her side.  
the boy laughed with the rest of the boys and started to approach Costia.  
"I mean, for a grounder."  
she attempted to ignore him and kept walking but he grabbed her by the arm.  
"hey, I'm just paying you a compliment."

The boy felt a hard kick on the back of his knee and was on the floor in a second. A pissed off commander stood over him. Her sword was drawn and she had the tip pointed at the boy's neck.  
the group of boys, nor anybody around them, dared say a word.  
Clarke walked the short distance between her and the on-going scene.  
"Lexa," Clarke said as she looked from her to the terrified boy.  
Lexa's eyes met Clarke's and after a moment she took her sword away from the boy.

"she doesn't want to be bothered."  
the commander said at the boy, still looking up at her from the floor.  
the boy stood up and mumbled a sorry before walking off.  
"So, commander, Costia." Clarke started, trying to lighten the mood.  
"how about a drink in celebration?" she realized she was starting to feel the effects of the liquid in her mug.  
"I'm going to update Indra, but thank you Clarke." Costia said kindly before walking off.  
"it'll probably help with the pain…" Clarke said pointing at the commander's bandaged wound.

Lexa smiled and nodded, then followed her back to where Clarke had been sitting.

She hands Lexa a mug and they sit in silence for a moment.

A couple of sky people are starting a bon fire near them, their intoxication clearly showing.

"So Costia, huh?"

With the commander having recovered, and the alcohol in her system Clarke was finally able to ask about it. She had felt there was a flirting tension in her interactions with Lexa but now she thought perhaps she might have misinterpreted it or imagined it.

Lexa takes a zip of the mug and makes a face at the taste.

Clarke smirks.

"Costia and I have known each-other for a long time. What is this?" She says signaling the mug.

"Beats me, whatever we had on the ark I think."

Clarke watched as Lexa takes another zip, she looks at the bandage slightly showing from under her clothes, remembering the panic she felt when Lexa was unconscious.

"Thank you." Lexa's voice breaks her from her daydream.

"For what?"

"You brought me back here, I was told you carried me into the ark."

"Seemed like the honorable thing to do, commander." Clarke's usual teasing smile accompanied the statement.

"So, is she your..uh- yours?" Clarke stuttered out.

Lexa watched Clarke, with the light from the now lit fire reflecting off her face and the burning in her throat. Lexa had never seen Clarke this way, so at ease. Here they sat, sky people and grounders hanging about together, they had really accomplished something. Clarke was such a good leader.

"Why are you interested in who _belongs_ to me klark?" Lexa said raising an eyebrow.

Clarke threw back the mug, finishing all that was left in and pointed at the mug, mumbling something about needing a refill, avoiding the question.

Lexa watched her walk away towards the containers of liquor.

The containers were empty and somebody near them told Clarke there was more inside the ark.

Lexa finished her drink and got up to follow Clarke as she went inside the ark.

She caught up to her. "I also need a refill."

They made their way through the mostly desolated place, everyone was outside.

Clarke kept walking, letting Lexa walk with her.

"Klark." No response.

"Klark." Clarke stopped at this and turned to face Lexa.

"Are you angry?" Lexa was confused.

There was emotion in Clarke's eyes that Lexa felt but didn't quite understand. Perhaps the alcohol was beginning to affect her.

"I thought you almost died yesterday Lexa...and I felt..." Clarke took a deep breath, letting her sentence trail off.

"you know nothing will happen to your people Clarke, you know after my death, my soul-"

"I know Lexa! But I don't want the reincarnated version of you, or the next commander, I want you, this you."


	6. Chapter 6

I finally had some what of an idea as to how to continue this story. sorry for the long wait. hope you guys like it.

and thanks to magic2488.

Both the girls fell silent for a moment. Lexa had so much to say but never had her English been so inefficient in conveying her thoughts.  
Clarke looked on to her, as if looking for something in the forest green that were her eyes.  
"Klark," lexa sighed, searching for the proper words.  
"In order to win a battle, many aspects are needed. You need the strategist, and you need the strength, just as much as you need the healer."  
Clarke hadn't realized but she had leaned in towards Lexa as she listened. Her empty mug hung at her side. The bandage on Lexa's chest was peaking through her clothing, reminding Clarke of the feeling in her stomach when Lexa had been shot off her horse. Something about the way she spoke made Clarke listen, really listen.  
"What I mean to say," continued Lexa, "is that, mine and Costia's bond has nothing to do with..." she hesitated at these last words. vulnerable wasn't something the commander allowed herself to be with most people, but then again, Clarke wasn't most people. She was special.  
"Love is a freeing concept, never restricting. Costia and I's bond has nothing to do with our bond, if that's something you'd want..."  
Clarke was seeing a side of the commander that she never had before. She had seen it peak through at moments but never to this extent.  
Clarke was feeling brave, she knew this moment was so very real. Amongst war and death and all else that could go wrong, she knew this moment was important and she needed to grasp it. She let the mug hit the ground and grabbed for Lexa's shirt, grabbing a fistful of her collar into her hand and slowly pulling her into her. Lexa allowed herself to be pulled forward, her breath catching in her throat the moment their lips met. Lexa hadn't realized how badly she needed Clarke onto this very moment. She has known she wanted Clarke around, she knew she had never met somebody quiet like the sky girl, but she didn't know Clarke felt this way in return.  
Lexa's hands found their way to Clarke's lower back pulling her in, yearning for more.  
Clarke's kisses were so much more demanding than Lexa was used to. Clarke was a storm that demanded to be heard.  
"Klark," Lexa pulled back from her just enough to say her name.  
Clarke pulled back, opening her eyes and looking into Lexa's. "I'm sor—" she started but was cut short by Lexa's eager lips on hers again.  
There were ghosts trying to tug Clarke away from this short blissful moment, but she was fighting them with all her might. They had won an important battle, all her friends had been rescued, the commander was strong and well, and Clarke was letting herself breathe in this moment, letting herself soak in it as much as she could.  
Lexa guided Clarke backwards so they'd be out of sight to the opening to he arc. Clarke felt her back press against the wall while Lexa's body pressed to her chest.  
Lexa let out a pained sound the moment her chest pushed into Clarke's.  
Clarke pushed back from the kiss.  
"Perhaps you should heal a bit more before we try at this again, commander."  
Lexa smiled, looking a little embarrassed and stepped back, giving Clarke a nod.  
"Let's get those refills." Clarke said bending to pick up the mug.

The air felt crisp as they stepped out of the arc, holding a big jug of alcohol.  
The fires and conversations were much like before they stepped inside but to Clarke it felt like another lifetime .

"You know klark, dare I say you and Costia would really enjoy each-other's company." Lexa's eyes fell on Costia as she said this. The girl was making her way through the gates, profusely thanking the guards who had opened the gates with her characteristic sweet demeanor.  
She catches Lexa's eye after looking for her through the heads of people.  
and makes her way over. Clarke offers her a full mug of "whatever rocket fuel it is jasper is feeding us", to which Costia laughs. They all sit together, and the conversation flows quiet easily.  
"I hear you too, are a healer." Costia says.  
"My mom is more of the healer, I just learned a lot from her."  
"I learned most of my trait from my mentor, she was a lot like a mother to me."  
Something about the way Lexa trusted Clarke made Costia comfortable in trusting her too.  
"Well, I'm glad you're such a good healer." Clarke said smiling at Lexa, repressing memories of worry.  
"Speaking of, isn't there something you should do about one of your own people shooting at you?" she continues.  
"It isn't something unusual for somebody to disagree with my decisions."  
Costia was sipping her drink, making slightly disgusted faces every time the liquid burned her throat.  
"In fact, this isn't the first time an unwise man has tried to retaliate since I agreed to work with the sky people." Continued Lexa.  
"Really?" Clarke had a hard time believing anybody was dumb enough to stand against Lexa and her grounder army. The mountain people had very advanced technology but when it came to fair combat, the grounders were great fighters. She herself had done anything in her power to avoid a battle against the grounders.  
"Yes, but I believe in this Alliance klark , I believe that you are a great leader and that perhaps we need to change our ways to make progress." Clarke let the sentiment warm her, although she would have chosen otherwise given the choice, she was glad somebody thought she was making good decision as a leader.  
"I was thinking," Costia started looking at Clarke, the mug still in her hands. "Perhaps your mother could teach me a few things, I know you guys have instruments that we don't and although I know many grounders are going to refuse the new treatments, I would want to be prepared, in case somebody falls ill in battle and our healing isn't enough." Costia says the last words while looking at Lexa. It was clear that by somebody she meant her and Clarke felt a warm feeling in her stomach at the love in the girl's eyes when she looked to the commander. It was starting to occur to her that she wasn't the only one who felt as if the soil had been slipped from underneath her when Lexa was unconscious. Clarke didn't know at what point her feelings for Lexa has become something so strong.  
"Of course, I'm sure she would love to learn what it was the arrow was poisoned with too." Costia smiled and turned her attention to the Lexa, "it's always nice to see you like this commander, right after a battle, before entering the next. It's the good moments, the ones in between."

The words resonated with Clarke. "the moments in between."


End file.
